


Tomorrow will bring a new dawn (and we'll be there to see it)

by Shamelessly_Radiant



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelessly_Radiant/pseuds/Shamelessly_Radiant
Summary: The night before the competition Alex can't sleep, so she and Justin talk.





	

There is a weird squirming feeling in her chest that will not go away no matter how many times she coughs, or rasps her throat, so she gives up, throws off her covers and decides to tiptoe downstairs for a midnight snack.

Only, her feet stop in front of Justin's door, and she hovers. Thinking about magic, about how he has always been better than her in that, about the times it has went wrong and they have fixed it and the feeling grows to become what she recognises is panic. She feels like she is standing above an abyss. The darkness helps disguise the ugly brown linoleum her feet are standing on, makes her feel like any moment now she will fall, she will die, her life will end-

"Alex?"

The door opens, and Justin is still awake of course, the open books on his desk suggesting he had been studying and his concerned face makes her realise that she is breathing oddly, loudly. She shakes her head, takes a step back but he gets a hard look on him as he grabs her half outstretched hand-made into a fist and ready to knock- and pulls her inside and into his arms, and okay so they are doing that now, and as if this isn't bad enough, she starts crying.

It's ridiculous, but she can't stop, and so she doesn't.

He closes the door and then wraps his other arm around her too, holding her tightly and saying stuff like "hey, what's wrong?" And "it's okay" as he manoeuvres them gently to his bed. His hand is on her thigh then, other one still at her waist, pulling back slightly to look at her, and she must be a mess, hair tangled and dirty, only wearing shorts and a top, but his face does not give anything away, thumb rubbing circles on her skin.

This distracts her, and she stops crying to look up at him and he is watching her, something dark in his gaze. She brushes two hesitant fingers on his jaw and he tilts his head to lean more into her touch.

 Her heart is beating fast, this jumbled mess of meat and blood and veins and arteries, and now she's remembering the time she had Harper's mind in her head, how it felt to be in love with him, how that feeling lingered. The time they sat staring at a fire, hands clenched around the other's, the time Mason tried opening her heart and she saw him differently, and this is not good.

"I'm thinking about tomorrow," she says instead, because she feels like this is something she should play save.

Only he says: "why? Going off on last time, you have nothing to worry about." And that is not exactly as distracting as she hoped.

"Justin..." "No, I'm serious. I think you will win. But I also think... I also think Max should be the one."

"But, what about us?" He shrugs, and stands up. She misses him immediately. Brother, Alex, brother, only, he wasn't her brother when humid was slick against their skin, and fire burned bright. He wasn't her brother when they worked together to cross the river, and she never felt quite the same after that.

He sits back down, handing her a book he grabbed from his desk, and managing somehow to sit even closer to her than before. And it is weird and it is not, and when she finally drags her eyes away from his face to fall onto the back of the book she sees it is not what she thought it was.

"Med school?"

"I gave up on magic months ago," he whispers, tracing lines on the palm of her hand.

Her breathing stops and then stutters out. "I think if anyone of us can live without magic, it's you Justin. And Max, he has got an eye for business you wouldn't believe. But me? I'm the screw up. I don't belong. I think mum wanted a girl so bad she picked me up from the streets and invented the cab story-stopping for a burrito, seriously?"

She's rambling, she knows, but she has no talents whatsoever and she is panicking.

"Hey, hey, that's not true. You've got a great eye for fashion, and your art is amazing."

She snorts: "yeah, and when have you ever known an artist that's not broke?"

He pokes her, a mischievous grin on his face. When she swats his hand away he pulls her closer and on top of him. His breath tickles her ear, and she almost misses the words through her squirming.

"We still have the band."

"Ah yes. The Alabaster Carnation. The one Max magicked us an audience for."

Her voice is heavy with sarcasm and he frowns and tickles her again and she squirms in his lap until she shudders to a stop. Justin's mouth is open, hands gripping her hips hard, and he is- his dick is hard against her and she repeats the motion, again and again, pressing her entrance to his dick through their clothes, thinking about how this feels so much better than the few things she did with Mason, and resolving to not think about Mason at all.

His hands are moving, she thinks maybe trying to direct her motions, and she would laugh but for the fact that she has no idea who is in control for the moment. All she knows is that this is wrong, so wrong, yet so inevitably right. All she knows is that it is Justin, and he would neve-

"agh" she exclaims with his hand on her breast, pinching her nipple through her thin top, he pushes a hand on her mouth now, warning glinting in his eye, but he is not telling her to stop, and she keeps moving on him, now without his motions directing her.

She's hot and wet and all over him, and she needs, she needs, he grabs her hair and pulls her down hard as his hips thrust up once, twice, more to muffle his sound than to kiss her but then he does kiss her and for some strange reason this feels definite, like, even though he just came to her, this kiss feels more wrong.

She laughs a bit at this, and he moans and bites her lip, and then he turns them, hand reaching down securely, slipping past her short and panties and pressing down there, fingers twisting inside her making it go from good to great to wow.

Somewhere in between, he wrapped arms around her and laid them on their side, facing each other.

 He now kisses her nose, gently, like a brother might, and there should be alarm bells going off in her head, but she feels clean. Whole.

"Okay," he says and for a long time they don't say anything else.

"But how can it be us when I'm not making messes and you're not fixing them?" Alex blurts out, and she is crying again, god damn it.

He laughs, and gestures, and she thinks he means to say look at the mess we're in now, but he doesn't let her twist loose.

"We'll always be us, Alex. I'll always be there for you. And well, I'm pretty sure you'll manage. I don't want to participate with what feels like a theft."

There is something he isn’t saying, there is something he is not saying but she knows, oh, she knows, and she thinks she should have known a long time ago. Still she is not sure: "but that will be the end of our line."

"There's magic in the world too. And if it divides families, I'd rather lose it. Max agrees."

"You talked to him, already?" and she growls at the yawn that swallowed the half of her sentence, but he nods so he understood.

"Sleep, darling," he says, "tomorrow we'll change the world. Three siblings have powers greater than this competition."

"We'll be okay?" She asks, eyes drifting close already.

He answers anyway: "it's us. How could we not?"


End file.
